


every rose has a thorn

by bluish_hues



Series: Bellarke Fairytale AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Nerd Bellamy, Princess Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluish_hues/pseuds/bluish_hues
Summary: A princess cursed, a boy looking for something more. He is her prisoner, but he may also be her savior. a bellarke beauty and the beast au. multi chapter.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. This is my first posting on here, though I am not new to Fanfiction. Most of my works can be found on my FFN profile, xxDeadInsidexx. I am also crossposting this story. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is just the first chapter. I'm not sure how many there will be. I'm aiming for about 5. Please let me know what you think!

There once was a princess who was more beautiful than the sun. She radiated happiness and warmth and was beloved by her people. But after her father's death, the princess became hard and cold. The girl who used to love equally became vain and angry.

One day, an old man knocked on the castle door, seeking refuge from the storm. He offered her a single rose in return. Basing her opinion on the man's haggard appearance, she turned him away. The old man warned her that she shouldn't judge someone on their appearance. The princess again turned him away. Then, suddenly, the old man turned into a handsome enchanter. The princess begged for him to come inside. "It is too late," said the enchanter. "For you must learn that there is more to someone than their appearance."

The enchanter cast a spell that made the princess into a horrible beast. The rose that the enchanter offered became enchanted as well. "When the last petal falls, you will remain a beast forever. The only way to stop this is to fall in love and have them fall in love with you in return."

The princess sobbed into her hands- or rather her paws. For how could anyone learn to love a beast?

* * *

Bellamy walks through town, book in his hand, and tries to ignore the stares of the towns people. He moved here with his sister years ago, and the people still look at them like they are outsiders. Bellamy moves the book to block the view of his face. He doesn't need to see these streets to know where he is going. Every day here is just the same, the same pastries from the baker, the same huntress that is always vying for his attention.

He makes it to the bookshop, grateful to see Wells, the only person who understands him here. Wells' eyes light up as he spots Bellamy. "Finished already?"

Bellamy grins, "Anything new?"

"Same as always, you know."

Bellamy picks up a worn copy from the shelf. "Could I borrow this one?"

Wells laughs, "Again?"

"It's my favorite," Bellamy responds with an easy shrug.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?" Bellamy asks. He feels like this could be one of the best gifts he's ever received.

"Of course. Now get going. You've got reading to do," Wells says with a smile.

Bellamy tucks the book under his arm and exits the shop. He finds his spot by the fountain and reads. He'll stay here just for a bit; he needs to check on Octavia soon.

He's walking back to his home when Echo stops him. She grabs the book from his hands. "Why would you want to read this?" she asks.

Bellamy takes the book back from her. "Well, Echo, some of us actually enjoy reading."

Echo makes a face, but shakes her head. "Think of all the ways your time could be better spent. Perhaps you could even be so lucky to be spending that time with me."

Bellamy tries not to roll his eyes. Talking to Echo can be tedious. "I've got to get going now."

Bellamy starts to move around Echo, but she grabs his arm. "You will be mine one day, Bellamy."

He shakes her hand off his arm and walks home.

* * *

Octavia is sitting by the fire, sewing together her newest work. His sister had always loved clothing, so it was no surprise to him when she began making and selling her own creations.

"Getting ready to take your new creations to the market?" Bellamy asks as he sits down beside her.

"Oh, Bellamy! They're sure to love these. The woman who usually buy my dresses told me that they were going to tell their friends. It's a wonderful opportunity and maybe finally we can go somewhere new! I know how you long to travel."

Bellamy puts his arm around his sister's shoulders. "It will be your money, Octavia. You will not be spending it on me."

Octavia takes a deep breath. "It won't be for you! It will be for _us_. We will travel. Back to Paris, perhaps? I miss it so."

Bellamy smiles, it reaching his eyes, which hasn't happened for a long time. "That would be a dream come true."

* * *

Bellamy waves as Octavia takes Helios to the path by the woods. He knows that she won't be gone long, but he misses her already.

He can't help but think of going to Paris.

He wants so much more than this provincial life.

* * *

Octavia and Helios are making great time going to the market. She thinks they'll make it there by sundown at this pace. She looks at the forest and sees a blue butterfly. She smiles happily.

Suddenly Helios stops and Octavia becomes more alert. There's a tree down in their path. But as Octavia looks, she sees that there is another path beside the fall branch. She looks to her map, shrugging. This path can't be too off of the one she meant to take. She moves Helios down this new path, much to the horse's reluctance.

The woods become very dark as they travel down the path. Octavia is on edge now and halts Helios. "This isn't right," she mutters, thinking that it's time to turn around. There's the sound of a snapping branch behind her and she turns quickly. There is a wolf there, snarling, and staring her down. Helios bucks and runs so fast that Octavia can barely see where they're headed. She pulls on his reins to lead him away from a cliffs edge, turning to see that there are now three wolves behind her. She has to think fast, to get out of this. Helios turns suddenly and Octavia is aware that she is falling off of the horse. Helios continues to run without abandon, not realizing that he has lost his rider. Octavia catches the sight of a tall metal fence in her peripheral vision, and runs as fast as she can to the gate. She is on the other side and closing the gate when the wolves spot her. She slams it shut and locks it quickly. The wolves wrestle as she gets far away from the gate. She hopes Helios is alright.

Octavia turns to see a brilliant castle. She wonders how she's never heard of it before. A cold shiver runs through her body as she makes her way up the steps to the main entrance. She knocks loudly. "Please," she begs, "please let me in. I've lost my horse. I'm chilled to the bone. I just need somewhere to stay until morning."

The castle door creaks open, although Octavia can't see anyone inside. "Hello?" she calls.

There is no reply. She takes a shaky step into the castle. "Is anyone there?"

She hears whispers behind her but can't place them. There is no one else in this room.

"I'm going to sit by the fire," she announces to the emptiness.

That's when she spots the moving candlestick, and the talking clock. "She can't be here!" the clock exclaims.

"What is-?" she begins to ask.

"Oh now you've done it!" shouts the clock. "Now you've really done it, Jasper!"

The candlestick laughs. "You've scared the girl, John! Come, miss, let us sit by the fire."

She follows the candlestick and sits by the fire. Then a teapot and a tea cup are by her side as well.

"Have a drink," the tea pot tells her, pushing the teacup forward.

"Don't push!" complains the cup.

"I don't need anything, thank you," Octavia replies. This whole situation is insane.

Then the room goes dark, and Octavia's hairs rise on the back of her neck.

"Who are you?" booms a loud female voice.

"I was lost in the woods-" Octavia begins.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE."

"I-I'll leave, just give me one moment, I-"

But then Octavia feels a large paw on her shoulder. It holds her in place and she cannot move.

"Take her to the tower," the voice commands.

"But madam-" Jasper starts.

"But nothing! Take her to the tower. Now!"

* * *

Bellamy is sitting by the tree behind their house. He is reading some of his favorite book, utterly lost to this reality.

He hears hooves tromping into the dirt, and confusion hits him.

That surely couldn't be Octavia back already.

He looks up from his book to spot a frightened looking Helios without Octavia in the saddle.


	2. the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds Octavia and takes her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So here's chapter 2. This is where things take a turn. Though it is different, we are gonna have some nice heart-to-hearts in the next chapters. It may not be what you expect, but I think you're gonna like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. x

Bellamy arrives at the grand castle and lets out a low whistle. He's never seen anything like this. He thinks that in another life he would have loved to see this mystical place. Perhaps when he wasn't so worried about Octavia.

He makes his way up the staircase, knocked hesitantly on the castle door. Helios had led him here, after all. Octavia had to be here. She just had to.

The doors open with a loud creak and Bellamy steps inside. Everything is dark and dusty. "Octavia!" he yells. "Octavia!"

He thinks he hears something up the stairs, so he darts that way. He has to find her because she is all that he has.

He's up in the tower when he calls again. "Octavia?"

He hears her then. "Bell? Is that you?"

He turns around and finds a cell in the darkness. "Octavia! We have to get you out of here!"

She shakes her head. "No, Bell, _you_ need to get out of here. I can take care of myself."

Bellamy obviously doubts that, as he's left her alone for a few hours and she's ended up in a cell.

He looks at the large lock on the door. "I won't leave you."

He surveys the room, looking for anything to help them out of this mess. There is a large keying hanging on just the other side of the cell. He starts toward it, but then a large figure jumps in front of it.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice inquires.

"I'm Bellamy. My sister, why is she locked up?" he asks, his voice gentle. He doesn't quite understand what's happening, but he feels that he should be wary.

"She was somewhere that she didn't belong."

"Is that any reason to lock someone up?" he wonders. "What if I took her place instead?"

The massive creature seems to soften. "You would stay here in her place?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for her."

The creature steps into the light coming from the ceiling. She is wild looking, fur in disarray, claws curled into a fist. He is not frightened, however, and more sure than ever that he will take Octavia's place.

"If you will stay here," the beast starts, "I will let her go."

"I'll do it," he says.

The beast tosses him the key. "You may say your goodbyes."

The beast then goes down the stairwell, leaving Bellamy and Octavia alone.

"You can't do this!" Octavia exclaims, a tear running down her cheek.

"I already have," Bellamy whispers as he unlocks the cell.

Octavia is in his arms within seconds. "Please," she begs.

"I can't."

He lets her go. He doesn't know if he'll ever see her again.

* * *

He waves goodbye as Octavia leaves on Helios. At least their goodbye isn't too bittersweet. At least he got to say goodbye at all.

Bellamy can feel the beast behind him, but he doesn't turn around.

"You are not without visitation," she tells him. "I told her that she can come back whenever she likes. She didn't want to leave you at all, but I told her to sell her dresses. The one she wore was quite beautiful."

Bellamy is very confused by this statement. He turns to the beast. "You spoke to her?"

"Of course," the beast replies. "I am not without a heart. I was going to move her down to a proper room, but then you came bursting in."

"So why keep her here with you? Why let me take her place?"

The beast lets out a sad sigh, something that takes him off guard. "Perhaps I am just lonely."

* * *

The beast leads him to a room, declaring that this will be his from now on.

There is a mirror in the hallway, which the beast automatically turns around. Bellamy gives her a look of understanding.

"If something is not to your liking, you may call for one of the servants."

Just then, a teapot, teacup, candlestick, clock, and a feather duster all stumble into the room.

"At your service," they say in unison.

Bellamy hears something behind him and turns to see that the wardrobe is also moving around.

Though he is shocked, he is also absolutely delighted. This is the type of thing that he's only read about in books!

"I'm Jasper," says the candlestick.

"John Murphy," says the clock. "I prefer if you just call be Murphy," he adds, glaring at the candlestick.

The feather duster moves in front of Murphy. "I am Emori."

"Raven," supplies the teapot.

"I'm Nathan Miller. But you can call me Miller," says the teacup.

Finally, the wardrobe speaks. "I'm Monty."

He smiles brightly at each of them. "I'm Bellamy."

The beast holds in what appears to be a smile. "Alright, everyone. Let's leave our guest be."

The room clears, except for Bellamy and the beast.

"You never gave me your name," Bellamy says.

The beast hesitates, looking down at the floor. "I have not had anyone call me by my name in years."

Bellamy waits, patient. The beast finally meets his eyes.

"Clarke. My name is Clarke."

* * *

As it turns out, living the castle isn't so bad. Even though he is technically a prisoner, he doesn't really feel that way.

Clarke may be a beast, but she is far more interesting to talk to than the towns people.

And Bellamy may be physically attractive, but he has his own demons as well.

"What's it like?" Clarke wonders. "Out there in the real world."

Bellamy chuckles, regretting it when a sad look crosses her face. "This place is better, by far. You aren't missing anything."

Clarke shakes her large head and rolls her eyes. "You lie."

"I prefer books to many of the people from town."

"Books? I've got plenty of those. Would you like to see them?"

Bellamy smiles so wide that he's sure his face is going to break. "Yes, of course."

* * *

The library is unlike anything that Bellamy has ever seen. His jaw drops in awe.

"Do you like it?" Clarke asks.

"Yes, yes, I do."

She lets out a deep laugh, something he doesn't expect of her.

"Then it's yours."

Bellamy feels as if this is all a dream. That he will wake up in his home, stuck in the small village he was so desperate to be rid of.

His fingers run along the spines of the books until he comes across a familiar title. The word _Iliad_ is in perfect script.

"A fan of Homer?" Clarke muses.

"This one is my favorite," he says, taking the book carefully into his hands.

"I haven't read it," she admits.

So they sit in the big chairs and Bellamy reads aloud to her.

Octavia enters the library, led by Murphy and Jasper. She sees them together and can't remember a time that he brother looked so happy.

Perhaps it was fate that brought her here.


	3. there's something there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke jokes and Bellamy likes to imagine. Octavia can see that there's something there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. Thank you so much for the kudos! I feel the love. Thank you for supporting this work. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm aiming for two more, and then maybe an epilogue. I actually hope to finish it by the end of the week, so stay tuned!

The snow falls nearly every day at the castle. Bellamy isn't exactly sure how much time has passed since he's entered the castle. Time seems to stand still in this place.

He walks the grounds with Clarke, her enormous shadow shading him from the brightness of the sun. They are currently discussing Shakespeare's works when she says, "I didn't find Romeo and Juliet to be very realistic."

Bellamy scoffs, "You would say that. I quite enjoy it. Two people, willing to do anything for love."

"They knew each other for four days," Clarke states with an eye roll.

If Bellamy didn't know better, that would look utterly terrifying coming from the large beast form. However, he knew that Clarke was harmless, and certainly would not hurt him.

"You don't find that romantic? I thought girls liked that sort of rushed romance."

Clarke turns toward him now, and Bellamy takes in her full beastly appearance.

"I haven't been a girl for quite some time," she jokes.

Bellamy lets out an unexpected laugh. Who knew that she could be funny?

The continue walking the grounds and Bellamy feels quite comfortable with this beastly girl. Much more comfortable than he had ever felt around the towns people.

* * *

Octavia comes to the castle that evening to join them for dinner. She sits to Bellamy's right, observing the interactions between him and Clarke.

She loves her brother dearly and knows him better than she even knows herself. He doesn't appear to be a prisoner here. In fact, she thinks that he would _choose_ to be in this castle than to be in town. People are now starting to whisper about his whereabouts. Octavia tells them that he is out of town, visiting a distant relative.

But that excuse can only last her so long. Soon Echo will be after her every hour that Bellamy has not returned to town. With this in mind, she opens her mouth to speak. Bellamy is talking animatedly to Clarke, his eyes lighting up. She decides that this conversation can wait until later.

They sit in the dining room, Octavia, Bellamy, the living objects, and the beast. Yet the Blake siblings feel quite at home, just where they are.

* * *

Echo sits in the tavern, pouring herself another drink. She wonders when Bellamy will be back, and why he never bothered to tell her that he was leaving. Surly she deserves to know that much, since they're practically engaged. He's the only one who suits her tastes in this small town.

"You should just get over the fool!" yells a drunken man from across the tavern. Echo calmly stands, grabs a dart, and throws. It hits the man in the hand that holds his beer. She sits as he cries out.

The other towns people notice Echo's foul mood and stay far away from her. The only brave soul who dares approach her is Anya.

"What's a matter, Echo? Bellamy turn you down again?" Anya asks with a smirk.

Echo scowls. "He's not even in town."

"Ah," Anya says knowingly. "That must be why you're in a piss pour mood. Maybe we could do something to take your mind off of it."

"Like what?" Echo asks impatiently.

"Let's go hunt. I've heard that there's some great game just west of town."

Echo sighs, but grabs her bow from where it hangs on the tavern wall. She walks quickly to the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Echo says irritably as Anya trails after her.

* * *

The Blakes and Clarke sit by the fire in the room by the main doors. The same room that Octavia sought refuge in. That time seems so far away now as they all sit together.

Raven and Miller offer them tea, as Murphy and Jasper argue about something trivial. Emori is out of sight, but Bellamy swears that he can sense her presence.

There's something much softer about Clarke than when he first met her. After knowing that she was simply in need of companionship, he knew that something had changed between them. The more time they spent together, the more Bellamy questioned what was happening. He certainly didn't feel like a prisoner, although he wasn't exactly free. He thinks he can feel Clarke's gaze linger on him sometimes. But surely he is just imagining it.

Octavia is telling them about how well her dresses are selling.

"I'm not surprised," says Clarke. "They are quite magnificent. I imagine I would have loved them when I was a girl."

Clarke has yet to tell them the whole story, but Bellamy thinks he has it somewhat figured out. She was surly a rich girl, if the castle and the servants were any indication. Something happened and she ended up cursed, though Bellamy isn't quite sure why. He likes to imagine a timeline where he meets her before all of this, when she is not cursed and he is not her prisoner. But that is not what fate has in store for them. He doesn't know what she looked like before, but he imagines that she was pretty - beautiful, really.

Octavia pushes his shoulder when she notices that he isn't paying attention. He tries not to flush. "What?"

She rolls her eyes. "I said that Echo asks me about you every day."

"Echo?" Clarke inquires. "Is this the huntress?"

Octavia looks slightly surprised. She hadn't expected Bellamy to tell Clarke about Echo. "That's the one," she replies.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "I've told her time and again that she needs to stop trying to track my every move. I'm not some beast that she can hunt."

Clarke lets out a soft chuckle. "No, you're not. But I definitely am."

Bellamy doesn't even like the thought of that. He pushes it from his mind.

"Perhaps the easiest way to avoid questioning would be to have Octavia stay at the castle," Bellamy suggests.

Clarke looks uncertain, but one glance at Bellamy and she agrees. "Of course. Please come stay with us, Octavia. It would be an honor."

Bellamy smiles, and Clarke feels her heart fluttering.

* * *

Before Octavia leaves to retrieve the remainder of her belongings, Clarke wishes to speak to her in private. Bellamy quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing, even though everyone can tell just how curious he is.

Once alone, Clarke puts a paw on the back of her neck. "This is ridiculous," she mutters to herself.

"Did you need something, Clarke?" Octavia asks her.

"Well," Clarke begins, looking at her claws, "I was wondering...would you make me a dress?"

"A dress?" Octavia asks.

"I was thinking that we could put the ballroom to use," Clarke explains. "And I would like very much to wear something that you made."

Octavia beams at her, ideas for the dress already brewing. "Of course."

Clarke tries her best at a smile.

As well as Octavia can read Bellamy, she's pretty certain that she can read Clarke as well. There's something between them, even though she can't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps she is a bit of a matchmaker, and this isn't the best idea.

One glance at Clarke, seeing how she stares longingly at Bellamy, tells her that this idea certainly could work.


	4. the dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hosts a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I apologize for how long it has taken me to post this chapter. I have had to take many tests and have been studying a lot for them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more chapter and then an epilogue. I apologize again for the wait. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

Clarke examines herself in the long mirror. The mirror is shattered in many pieces, but Clarke can still see her refelction enough to admire the dress Octavia has made for her. The dress is floor length and still somehow manages to flatter Clarke's beastly figure. It is a deep navy blue in color, which Clarke adores. Octavia has added small accents throughout the gown that keeps her mesmerized as she twirls in the mirror.

She takes a deep breath. She's not sure why she thought that this would be a good idea. Actually, that's a lie. Clarke knows that the last petal of the enchanted rose is going to fall any day now. She has to try.

Bellamy is not at all what she expected him to be. He is smart and kind and interesting. He has his own opinions and does not simply follow the norms that are found in this world.

She likes him - loves him, if she's being honest with herself.

Clarke looks into the mirror one last time before defending the stairs.

* * *

Octavia is pretty sure that she's about to witness something extremely important in her big brother's life. It's not everyday that one is invited to a ball in an enchanted castle. Sure, Clarke only invited Bellamy and Octavia and her servants, but it's a ball nonetheless.

Octavia waits at the bottom of the stairs for Clarke and Bellamy. She's sure they're going to make some kind of grand entrance, because that's the kind of people that they are.

So when Clarke and Bellamy open the doors at the same time, look directly at each other, and seem to take each step together, Octavia is not surprised. She only wishes that she could capture this moment forever to replay when she wants to embarrass Bellamy and make him flush.

Bellamy looks dashing in all black suit with a dark blue handkerchief in his pocket. The blue matches Clarke's dress exactly, not that Octavia would admit to that. She then glances at Clarke and is pleased to see that the dress fits her well. Octavia was a bit nervous, as she had never made a dress quite like this before. But it looked incredible, much to her delight.

They met in the middle of the stairs, Bellamy offering Clarke his arm. They descended the rest of the staircase together.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see," Octavia mutters to herself.

* * *

Echo and Anya trudge through the thick west wood. For summer, it was uncharacteristically cold. Echo pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She has her bow ready, spotting a large shadow nearly ten feet ahead of her. Looking to the tracks in the mud, Echo can tell she is following a wolf. If there's anything Echo knows about wolves, it's that they don't hunt alone.

She continues stalking the wolf but stops when her boot crunches in thick snow. This is not typical at all. Echo go further into the snow, Anya trailing not far behind her.

After walking for quite some time, Echo spots an iron gate. She is no longer concerned about the wolf.

"There's something wrong here," Echo says. She doesn't quite know what yet, but she vows that she is going to find out.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke are dancing in the ballroom as a piano plays itself. Octavia is fascinated by the surprises that can still occur in this castle. She watches her brother and her friend dance, a smile taking over her features.

She doesn't mind that she isn't doing any dancing. She's content to see her brother looking so happy, in a way she never thought that he would be.

There's a loud knock on the castle door, and the music stops.


End file.
